Horst Möölor
General Horst Möölor is believed to be the Mysterious individual that is in charge of the Contingency Nanite armada that is devistating the galaxy during the event known as the Sixth Cycle. It is currently believed that horst Möölor resides in the Small Magelanic Cloud, as this is believed to be the origin point of the L-Gates. It is believed that Horst Möölor posesses psyonic powers exponentially times more powerfull than even the most adept Axis cultist could acieve. This is prooven by the fact that he brutally killed a Leftern Block Black Team Squad, boarding one of the main Nanite Conduit Ships, despite the fact that he was residing thousands of lightyears away from the ship. Origins and intentions The only information about Horst Möölor's existence himself was gained during the boarding of a main Nanite Conduit ships. Led by Benchtron Car Vara himself, a Leftern Block Black Team Squad boarded the ship, only to find it completely empty. After surveying the ship they entered an enormous room and were greeted by an enormous projection of Horst Möölor. This is the ensuing Dialouge between Benchmaster Admiral Xera Ripamee, Buick Dominus Plume of Dark and Horst Möölor: Horst: "So, the animals have found their master" (Xera Ripamee shoots the projection) Plume: "Stop you fool, this is a hologramm" Xera: "What in Car Haens name is this abomination" Horst: "Silence!" ''(floor suddenly dissapears in some places, killing some squad members) Horst: ''"You seek answers, Plume, answers to your flawed existence. You are not the first here, nor will you be the last, but it is a great acomplishment for you to be standing here, this has happened only two times, so you may ask what you seek to desire." Plume: "What answers... what are you and what do you mean we are not the first, nor the last... are you the AI of these Nanites plaguing our galaxy" Horst:'' "Countless species have existed before you, arrogant and foolish, believing themselves to be the pinnacle of life, I am here to prove them wrong.'' Xera: "Why would you cleanse the galaxy of all life, just to proove they are not the pinicale of life, are you afraid that somebody could surpass you? this is pathetic. Horst: "Mind your tounge, irrelevance, one more insult towards me and this ship will set course for Vaiia and destroy the planet at an instant!" ''(the heads of some Axel Cultists explode) (Panic ensues within the Black Squad) Xera: ''"How... how do you know my home?!" Horst:"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own, you cannot even imagine it, I have trancended all life. I am eternal." Plume:"Please, why are you killing so many innocent lives. You can stop this, please i'm begging you!" Horst: "Too many individuals on this realm will cause theese minds to go into an enraged state beyond repair. Beyond your time and the time of life in this galaxy, a race entered this realm, only to end up consuming stars for their sustainment, subsequently destroying galaxies and destroying all life. In the end they were ultimatley extinguished." Plume:"We will not stand and watch on how you murder trillions!" Horst:"Many tried, all failed, before this cycle there was one, he was from the Human Race, the most powerful empire of the galaxy at the time, many times more advanced than your society, his name i remembered, 117, he was so determined to destroy me until he ended up dooming his own race. All of your attempts are meaningless, you will be contained." Plume: "NO! we will surpass you!" Horst: "Your confidence has allready led to the death of your family, now it will lead to the death of your friends here" Plume: "What...What do you mean?" Horst: "Your words are as empty as your future, I am the vanguard of your destruction, this exchange is now over" (Bodies of all present begin to mangle as blood begins leaking out of every single pore of each solider) Xera Ripamee is the only one unharmed. Horst:"You shall remain, tell your people what happened" Conclusion Horst Möölor was never seen again after this incident, it is believed that he is indeed the most powerful single being in existence, since he is in power of all nanites and has psyonic powers which he can project anywhere in the universe. Horst is considered to be the primary target of the G.C. It ultimatley remains unknown, where he resides and how he is able to use his powers.